2009 in comics
Events January *'January 1': The direct-to-DVD movie Hulk Vs was released. *'January 6': The third and final volume of Hollow Fields has been released. February *The Ultimate Marvel titles Ultimate X-Men and Ultimate Fantastic Four are both cancelled at milestones: Ultimate X-Men's series finale ends issue #100, while Ultimate Fantastic Four's ends at issue #60. *To celebrate the inauguration of Barack Obama, Amazing Spider-Man #583 presented an all-new story teaming up President Obama and Spider-Man in "Spidey Meets the President!" The title featured five variant covers. April *In honor of Wolverine's 35th anniversary, Marvel Comics announced that numerous Marvel titles would feature Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant covers in April 2009. Styles will be reminiscent of Pablo Picasso, Salvador Dalí, Andy Warhol. The first issues to feature a Wolverine Art Appreciation variant cover were Captain Britain and MI13 #12, Amazing Spider-man #590, Hulk #11, Uncanny X-Men #508, and Secret Warriors #3. *"Whatever Happened to the Caped Crusader?" was a 2009 story featuring the DC Comics character of Batman. The story was published in two parts, in the "final" issues of the series Batman (#686) and Detective Comics (#853), released February and April respectively. Written by Neil Gaiman, pencilled by Andy Kubert, and inked by Scott Williams, the story was purported to be the "last" Batman story in the wake of severe psychological trauma that Batman endures within the Batman R.I.P. story, and his ultimate fate in Final Crisis.DC Nation Panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2008 May *'May 1': X-Men Origins: Wolverine is set to be released in theaters. The film will explore the claw-wielding character Wolverine (Hugh Jackman)'s violent and romantic past, and his complex relationship with Victor Creed (Liev Schreiber) and the ominous Weapon X, as well as his encounters with other mutants. September *'September 9': It was announced that Paul Levitz would step down as President and Publisher of DC Comics to serve as the Contributing Editor and Overall Consultant for the newly-formed DC Entertainment,Warner Bros. Creates DC ENTERTAINMENT To Maximize DC Brands, Newsarama. Retrieved 09 September 2009. October *'October 7': Haunt, an ongoing series created by Todd McFarlane and Robert Kirkman, was launched by Image Comics. The book is written by Kirkman with layouts done by Greg Capullo, pencils by Ryan Ottley, and inks by McFarlane. Deaths January * January 21: Claude Moliterni, French comics writer, critic and historian and co-founder of the Angoulême International Comics Festival, dies at the age of 76. May * May 1: Ric Estrada, long-time DC Comics artist, passes away at age 81. April * April 2: Frank Springer, long-time Marvel Comics artist, dies at age 79. June * June 9: Dave Simons dies at age 54. July * July 22: British cartoonist John Ryan, creator of Captain Pugwash, dies at age 88. August * August 9: Golden Age artist Frank Borth dies at age 91. * August 13: Josette Baujot, Belgian colorist of the Adventures of Tintin, dies at age 88. October * October 4: Ricardo Garijo dies at age 55. * October 12: Letterer Joe Rosen dies at age 88. * October 15: George Tuska, Captain Marvel and Iron Man artist, dies at age 93. Conventions * January 29-February 1: Angoulême International Comics Festival, Angoulême, France * February 14–15: Hi-Ex, website, Inverness, Scotland First issues by title ;Batman and Robin :Release: June by DC Comics. Writer: Grant Morrison Artists: Frank Quitely, Philip Tan. ;Black Panther Vol. 5 :Release: February by Marvel Comics. Writer: Reginald Wudlin Artist: Ken Lashley. ;The Flash: Rebirth :Release: March by DC Comics. Writer: Geoff Johns Artist: Ethan Van Sciver. ;Blackest Night :Release: Summer by DC Comics. Writer: Geoff Johns Artist: Ivan Reis. ;Mysterius: The Unfathomable :Release: March by Wildstorm. Writers: Jeff Parker Artist: Tom FowlerGetting 'Mysterius' With Jeff Parker - His New Series, Newsarama, November 4, 2008Mysterius The Great.com ;Push :Release: January by Wildstorm. Writers: Marc Bernardin and Adam Freeman Artist: Bruno RedondoSDCC 08: Wildstorm Snares Push License, IGN, July 22, 2008 ;R.E.B.E.L.S. :Release: February by DC Comics. Writer: Tony Bedard Artists: Andy Clarke, Claude St. Aubin. Notes Category:2009